


Execution

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, Sith Ritual, brief whipping, firing squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan is ceremonially executed in front of the newly-made Imperial Senate.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 219





	Execution

Obi-Wan hadn't expected to live this long.

When Sidious arrived on Mustafar, adding his skill to... to Vader's, Obi-Wan had expected to die.

He hadn't expected to crash to his knees, watching Vader's final strike hissing for his face only to see Sidious to block Vader's blade with his own.

Now Obi-Wan stood in the Senate rotunda.

The drug that kept Obi-Wan from accessing the Force also made it difficult to make sense of the words the Chancellor— _Emperor—_ spoke as he detailed Obi-Wan's list of crimes.

Some Obi-Wan _did_ hear. Betrayer. Murder of individuals loyal to the Republic. Conspiracy to overthrow the Republic.

Obi-Wan lifted his gaze, met Vader's golden eyes.

He could read no shame there, no recognition that Obi-Wan was facing death for crimes... _Anakin_ had committed. Obi-Wan simply watched him, too tired to fight any longer.

He could almost _feel_ the cam droids moving around him, offering every minute expression up for the curiosity and examination of countless beings.

Obi-Wan refused to look at Bail. _Do not speak up, my friend. You need to survive today, to fight again tomorrow._

Someone had to survive.

Yoda's death whispered through this room, the Senators oblivious to the Force's ill.

The clones prodded Obi-Wan out onto the pathway until he reached its end.

He considered throwing himself off, plummeting to the floor so very far below, taking his death into his own hands.

He decided it wasn't worth the effort.

He turned back around to face the men who would kill him.

Their faces might be hidden by their helmets, but he would know the helmet markings anywhere. Cody. Boil. Wooley. Trapper. Longshot.

He stared into the reflective eyeplate of Cody's helmet, wondering if the man stared into his eyes right back. Could Cody meet his gaze? Was Cody looking at some point just beyond Obi-Wan's ear?

What had happened, that Cody would try to shoot Obi-Wan in the back on Utapau, and now stood ready to slaughter him on command?

Again, Obi-Wan found himself too exhausted to try to ask.

A sentence had been passed.

Ten lashes, to be severed from the Force, and shot.

The first two surprised Obi-Wan. He couldn't access the Force anyway, so what was the point? And... a _whip_?

The clones parted to let through a man Obi-Wan had never seen before. He turned Obi-Wan roughly around, kicked Obi-Wan's knees in, and traced sharp leather across Obi-Wan's spine before pulling back to strike.

_Leather?_ Obi-Wan wondered, a numbness to the internal question.

It would all be over soon.

Two lashes in, Obi-Wan realized what was happening.

He watched his blood fall to the tiles beneath his hands, realized they were old. _Very_ old. They'd been placed to look like a platform that might belong in this chamber— though certainly for a different purpose than the pods— but the carvings...

_Sith characters._

Jedi blood.

Thousands upon thousands of witnesses.

When the beating stopped, Obi-Wan pushed himself back up to sit on his heels, lifting his gaze to the platform.

Obi-Wan recognized the signs: Vader was employing everything he had in him to keep from pacing.

_What did he promise you? What is this ritual disguised as an execution supposed to accomplish?_

_“Padmé's life,”_ came Anakin's voice, sounding so strange, so unlike the voice that had once been as familiar to Obi-Wan as his own soul.

So the pair bond was still there, Anakin had not cut it.

Obi-Wan had no time to try to make sense of Anakin's claim when a collar settled over his neck.

It took but a heartbeat to realize it was no inhibitor.

The scream that exploded from his lips wracked his entire body as he convulsed, and a cruel hand came up to cover his mouth and to keep him on his knees. He could feel blood seeping from his eyes, feel the tiles beneath his knees warming to the touch, becoming almost painfully hot.

_You are tearing the Force out of me._

Obi-Wan's agonized, horrified gaze shifted from Vader's hungry, expectant need to Sidious, and from there to the senatorial pods.

He could see wisps drifting from around the room.

_Oh gods._

Sidious was stealing from them too. Not enough to be noticed by the non-Force-sensitives themselves, but—

_For— for Padmé?_

Padmé had refused to go to Mustafar with him, had stayed home—

_What's wrong with Padmé?_

Obi-Wan found himself dragged to his feet and turned to face the clones once more.

The man bearing the whip walked away.

The soles of Obi-Wan's feet burned through his boots.

The clones raised their blasters.

_I never thought it would end like this. A sham trial for crimes my brother committed, sacrificed to a Sith ritual._

He hoped Padmé would somehow make it through all this alright. The dark could do horrific things even to non-Force-sensitive individuals.

He tried to make eye-contact with Cody. He wouldn't be closing his eyes.

_I'm a person. You're going to rob me of life._

_No. I won't dehumanize myself for you to make it easier for you._

The sharp whine of blaster bolts rang out.

Not a single one missed.

Obi-Wan's knees gave out and his body dropped.

He had just one moment of staring at the ceiling, dragging in a breath that burned...

And then it was done.


End file.
